Ask Death Note Characters!
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: silakan bertanya...
1. Chapter 1

Ask Death Note Characters!

Death Note bukan punya sayah, Presiden SBY, Perdana Menteri AS, ataupun Pangeran Kelantan (mulai typo en keluar gilanya) #abaikan tentang presiden, perdana menteri dan pangeran itu

.

.

.

.

Kisa-chan: hai, hai, Reader-taaaaaan! Kisa-chan balik lagi deh!

Mello: WOOY... bikin fic apa lagi lo?

Kisa-chan: ahem... Kisa-chan nemuin fic serupa kaya gini di fandom DN english, judulnya Ask Matt sama Ask Near. Karena kayanya rame, aku mau ikutan bikin. Tapi ini Ask DN Charas, jadi Reader-tan bebas mau nanya apa sama siapa. Setiap 5 orang yang bertanya ditampilkan di satu Chapter!

Mello: caranyaaa?

Kisa-chan: YA LEWAT REVIEW LAH! Masa sih Mello yang canggih ga tau cara make FFn? Ketinggalan jaman ah

Mello: -siap2 nembak-

Kisa-chan: -ngelempar kunai yang diiket kibaku fuda-

Mello: -meledak-

Kisa-chan: fiuuh... nah, minna, berhubung si pengganggu Mello alias KAKAK SAYA –dilempar revolver- WOY! BUKANNYA ELO DAH MELEDAK?

Mello: itu Cuma boneka! KETIPU LO! –melet-

Kisa-chan: -narik lidah Mello- -lempar Mello masuk ke kamarnya-

Mello: -tepar di dalem kamar-

Kisa-chan: ahem, kembali ke topik... berhubung Mello dah pergi, kita lanjutin sajah. Kalian boleh nanya apa aja, tolong garis bawahi dan kasih stabilo kalo perlu... APA AJA. Mau menistakan juga boleh –dikeroyok chara DN-, kalo pertanyaan udah menjurus ke hal-hal yang berbau lemon atau semacamnya, ntar ratingnya diganti jadi M kok. Caranya? Lewat review! Pas review sebelum nulis pertanyaan tulis dulu mau nanya ama siapa. Jumlah pertanyaan sama character yang ditanya bebas kok... ga ada batesan, asal ga menyinggung kematian character aja. Misalnya:

From N-chan:

Aku mau nanya sama Mello!

1, kenapa rambut Mello warnanya pirang?

2, kenapa Mello suka bawa pistol?

3, kenapa Mello harus jadi rivalnya Near?

4, kenapa Mello suka makan cokelat?

5, kenapa Mello cowok?

6, kenapa Mello cantik?

Aku juga mau nanya sama Beyond!

1, kenapa mata Beyond merah?

2, kenapa Beyond suka selai stroberi?

3, emang rasa darah enak ya?

Dst, dst, dst (jangan perhatiin penggunaan tanda baca di example di atas, ga penting, Kisa-chan tau salah nulisnya kok) pertanyaannya sama kaya yang diatas juga boleh! Tapi jangan ngulang pertanyaan yang sama dua kali ya! Misalnya:

From N-chan:

1, kenapa Mello rambutnya pirang?

From X-kun:

1, kenapa sih rambut Mello pirang?

Jadi, cek dulu review orang laen sebelum nge-review

Kisa-chan: ya gitu lah, pokoknya, review anda menentukan Keep or Delete-nya fic ini dan kelanjutan fic ini. Jya ne~~ ditunggu pertanyaannya! ^^V

.

.

.

.

Regards,

.

.

.

.

Kisa-chan


	2. Tanya Jawabbb!

A/N: haaaai peeps... saya ganti format ahh... takut di suspend (?) maaf ya chap 2 nya lama... soalnya saya abis ujian... hehehe... well, off to the questies!

From: L-ThE-MyStEriOuS

Mau nanya ama L-Kun (boleh gak?)

L-Kun kenapa suka duduk gaya boker a.k.a buang hajad a.k.a BAB

...xxx...

Author: yak, gimana L?

L: saya suka duduk jongkok gitu soalnya saya dulu takut sama kecoa

Readers: haaaah?

L: iya, makanya kaki saya selalu saya naikin... takut tiba-tiba ada kecoa dibawah

Author: eh, um, kenapa takut?

L: iya soalnya dulu saya sering tidur di lantai, trus suka ada kecoa masuk ke baju atau celana saya, jadi sejak itu saya takut kecoa

-Sweatdrop sejenak-

Lanjut!

From: Makoto Mitsuru

mau tanya sama Mello, ya? boleh, ya? ya?

kenapa mello lebih memilih jadi ukenya Matt dari pada menjadi pacar saya yang so hensem ini *cewek? hensem?* kenapa? kenapa?

...xxx...

-Shiiiing!-

Author: eh, um yak, gimana Mells?

Mello: WHAT? UKENYA MATT? Woooi, gue seme tau! SEME!

Matt: Mello! Kamu kemaren bilangnya bakal jadi uke-ku selamanya!

Mello: HUH? WHAT? MATT?

Matt: Mello, kamu... hueeee –nangis- -lari-

Mello: MAAAATTT! –ngejar Matt-

Author: yah saya bingung jadinya ini... ah lanjut aja deh

Oh, dari reviewer Anonymous kita, Maria-chan!

Ingin Tanya! boleh gak? takut gak boleh saya kan anonymous...T.T, tapi boleh ya...? please, kalau boleh mau tanya...

*untuk L :

1. kenapa L makannya manis melulu?sekali-kali makanlah makanan bergizi.

2. kenapa L suka megang buku menggunakan telunjuk dan ibu jari? apakah karena 'jijik' pada suatu benda?

3. L wajahnya kenapa mirip dengan Panda? dan mirip juga dengan BB? apa kau meng-copy paste?

*untuk Matt :

1. kenapa Matt suka merokok? kan gak sehat buat kesehatan? palagi sayang kalau matt mati muda gara-gara keselek rokok.

2. kenapa Matt-kun mau dijadikan budak oleh Mello?

* untuk Beyond Birthday.

1. kenapa Beyond-kun suka membunuh orang?

2. Mata shinigaminya dapat dari mana? apa salah satu orangtuamu shinigami?

...xxx...

By L:

-Saya suka makanan manis karena saya juga manis (?)

-tentang megang itu... saya orangnya jijik-an sama bakteri, saya ngga mau sakit... maaf

-ya, itu karena saya suka Panda, saya coba untuk cosplay jadi dia, caranya tidak tidur selama berhari-hari. Itu bukan saya yang copas Beyond, Beyond yang copas saya –dilempar toples-

By Matt:

-aku ngerokok karena aku ditinggal Mells sih! Ahaha, it's okay, dear... aku nggak akan keselek rokok kok... rokok yang keselek ama aku (?)

-ooh, itu bukan dijadiin, tapi emang aku aja yang pengen jadi budaknya dia –budak mode: on-

By Beyond:

-aku suka membunuh karena aku ga bisa ngebunuh L, jadi aku melampiaskan semuanya ke orang lain

-orang tuaku bukan shinigami kok, mataku ini karena dulu orang tuaku ada perjanjian sama Shinigami... ya kira-kira begitu yang diceritakan Author –siap2 bunuh Author-

...xxx...

From: Vayne it's me

for L : L napa sih bisa kulitnya seputih itu ? XD. . .wkwkwk

for mello : pilih matt atau L ? X3

for Light : Light ! saya sudah melihat foto kau dengan ryuk berciuman bertebaran. . apakah itu murni foto kalian ? kalian yaoi kah ?

...xxx...

L: caranya gampang, Vayne-san, saya hanya mandi tepung sehari dua kali

Mello: MATT! Dia seme- ups, uke-ku! –dilempar NDS-

Light: ehmm... –mulai blushing- NO COMMENT!

...xxx...

From: Putri Luna

Luna mau nanya nhe!

buat Misa:

1. kok setiap Misa muncul (di manga-nya)CD-nya selalu keliatan sih? sengaja ya? *pertanyaan ga penting*

2. Misa kan artis beken, berapa kali pernah ngalamin adegan ciuman? asli ga adegannya?

buat L:

1. mana yang lebih manis, Light apa cake strawberry? harus milih salalh satu!

2. L kan udah umur 25-an, kok keliatan kaya masi SMA sih? masi muda gitu...

3. tipe cewe/cowo idealnya kaya apa?

buat Matsuda:

1. Matsuda suka ama Light ya?

2. Kok matsuda selalu sial sih?

3. Kenapa bercita-cita jadi polisi?

Buat Mello:

1. gak gerah apa manjangin rambut?

2. kok selalu pake baju warna item? sekali-kali coba warna lain dong! pink, misalnya? *PLAK*

udah itu aja, makin lama kayanya pertanyaan Luna makin gaje aja...

...xxx...

By Misa:

-ya tentu saja Misa sengaja! Itu kan demi Light tersayang...

-wah... ya boongan sih... kan Misa sayang banget sama Light!

By L:

-saya tidak bisa memilih... dua-duanya sangat manis –siap2 dibunuh Light-

-itu rahasia, dear...

-cowo ideal mungkin seperti Light-kun... cewe ideal mungkin seperti Luna-san –gombal mode: on-

By Matsuda:

-ahahaha, iya saya suka sekali sama Light-kun! Tapi saya ngga yaoi ya!

-ya... takdir sih!

-saya mau jadi pembela kebenaran kaya Power Ranger! –ga nyambung-

By Mello:

-rambutku emang udah sepanjang ini dari lahir –lah?-

-aku Cuma mau pake baju pink di depan Matt –blush-

...xxx...

From: Lady reader (Anonymous)

*Light: Apa saja isi kamarnya?

*L: Apa saja isi gallery laptop dan handphonenya?

*Misa: Boleh ngga baju, boneka, sama sanctuary2 gothicmu dibagi2?

...xxx...

Light: isi kamarku? Maksudnya isi di dalam lemari?

L: gallery handphone dan laptop saya mostly gambar Panda yang saya idolakan, foto Light-kun dengan pose gantengnya (?) dan mungkin berisi nenerapa barang yao- eh pribadi saya

Misa: baju sama boneka sih boleh! Sanctuary jangan ya! Banyak yang kado dari Light-kun!

...xxx...

From: Asia RyuuBirthday

To: bang beyond yg paling ganteng /apadeh

Kemaren sy liat B ama L lg mojok dket kuburan. B pacaran ya ama L? Hayo.. Ngaku!

To: mello

Mell, klo matt aku bunuh gmna? Boleh gak? *ngeluarin piso*

To: near

Hm.. Marry me XDD

Ya ya ya!

Eh? 0/0

Abaikan yg td. I-itu cm bos sy yg lg iseng, uhm.. Pertanyaannya near pnya ortu?

To: L

Km autis y? 0.o

...xxx...

By Bang Beyond yang paling ganteng: makasih udah bilang saya yang paling ganteng ya dear... –sosweet mode: on- kita ngga pacaran kok... Cuma minta nomer togel (?)

Mello: NOOO! MY SEMEEEE! –akhirnya ngaku juga kalo Matt semenya dia-

Near: maaf, saya belum mengenal kamu lebih dekat

L: saya? Autis? Saya tidak tahu, tanyakan saja pada Author (?)

...xxx...

From: phelyphelycha (Anonymous)

L : L, kalo suruh puasa mkanan manis sehariiiiiii ajja, mau ga?

Light : Knapa lu keren bgt?

Mello : Lu klewat cantik Mell!

Matt : Ayo jdi pcarku! kalo gg q bnuh kau!

...xxx...

L: maaf, saya tidak bisa mentolerir jika saya dipaksa berpuasa makan makanan manis

Light: ohoho, memang sejak lahir saya keren dan ganteng (gangguan telinga) –siap2 ngebunuh Author-

Mello: APA? CANTIK?

Matt: maaf, dear... aku sudah punya Mello... jangan marah ya! –wink-

...xxx...

From: Ichikawa Fue

hahah saia mau req question deh...

apa yah...

buat L deh

1. L kurang tidur ya?

2. Kenapa L suka makan manis2?

3. L giginya sehat sejahtera gak? *digampar*

4. L suka sikat gigi gak?

5. Kenapa L bungkuk?

6. Kenapa L suka nyeker?

7. Kenapa? Apanya? *ditabok L* Oke, katakan kesan dan pesan anda pada saia!

...xxx...

From L:

-saya bukan kurang tidur, memang sengaja tidak tidur agar mirip dengan idola saya, Panda

-saya sudah bilang saya suka makanan manis karena saya juga manis

-sehat sejahtera makmur sentosa

-saya sikat gigi sekali setiap jam

-saya sudah bilang saya ingin seperti idola saya, koko Panda (?)

-saya ngga Cuma nyeker kok, saya juga suka pake sneakers atau sepatu Converse All-Stars warna hitam... kadang saya nyolong sendal rumah Keroppi punya Author (?) –dilempar sendal sama Author-

-saya senang sama Ichikawa, mau memperhatikan saya dan bertanya berbagai macam hal dari mulai yang penting sampai ngga penting, dan yang ngga penting sampai yang ngga begitu penting (?) terima kasih ya...

...xxx...

Author: yak habis, sudah habis!

Matt: masa sih? Kok pertanyaan buat aku Cuma sedikit?

Near: saya juga Cuma dapet satu...

Author: salah sendiri! Jadi tokoh yang populer dong! Wkwkwk... ditunggu reviewna minna!

-tbc


	3. Answers!

Kisa-chan: yak saya balik lagi... hehehe... up to de questies ahh... =3

...xxx...

From: Nasaka Yagami

For L :

- lu kok pinter sih? Kuliah dimana? BSI ya? /plak

- berat lu berapa?

For Near :

- kok lu demen pake baju gombrong gt sih?

...xxx...

From L:

-saya pintar karena saya makan makanan manis

-maaf, ahem... berat saya rahasia

From Near:

-saya malu pakai baju ketat seperti Mello karena badan saya tidak sebagus Mello... –blush-

...xxx...

From: Maria-chan

For L :

-L Narsis! Bilang dirinya sendiri Imut, kyahahahaha...*ditendang L. tapi mang bner sih dia Imut. 3

- Oh, begitu ya, jika kamu orang yang jijik-an, kenapa tiap kerja selalu ada bungkus permen dan buku yang berserakan? bukannya tu bisa menimbulkan penyakit?

- Ih, beyond yang copas kamu? gak nyangka beyond tukang Copas...ilfill. (T.T)

For Matt :

- oh, begitu ya. mending coba aja rokok kesehatan. btw, berapa yang kamu keluarkan tiap beli rokok 1 bulan? 1 tahun boleh.

- kalu gitu mau gak jadi budak aku? nanti aku suap Mello pake coklat dan minjamin kamu ke aku. XD

For Beyond :

- kan kamu mirip ma L, kenapa gak lampiaskan ke diri kamu sendiri? jadi Masochist aja. ^.^ kasihan para korban kamu, apalagi QQ.

- oh, kasihan. ckckck...pantas matanya mirip ma Ryuk, tapi punya Ryuk lebih Jlek. XD *dibantai ma ryuk

segitu aja deh, nanti saya tanya lagi! :)

...xxx...

L:

-tuh kan, bener saya imut –narsis mode: on-

-bungkus permen dan buku itu sudah dibereskan oleh Watari sebelum saya sempat menjatuhkannya di meja (cepet banget)

-emang dia tukang copas... –disayat Beyond- oke... jangan ilfil pada kembaran saya

Matt:

-hah? Rokok kesehatan? What for? Aku ngabisin 100 dollar buat beli rokok sehari (?)

-hahaha... aneh sekali kamu... aku Cuma mau jadi budak Mells, dear =3

Beyond:

-maaf... saya bukan penganut aliran Masochism (yang penganut tu Matt –dilempar NDS-)

-jangan samakan mata saya dengan mata si shinigami BULUKAN itu –dilempar Death Note-

...xxx...

From: Putri Luna

wai! Luna di sini!

luna mau nanya lagiii!

buat Mello:

1. bener gak gosip kalo Near itu selingkuhanmu? wah, Mello jahat! menduakan Matt yang udah setiap jadi badak eh, budakmu*?* !

2. kalo kamu nikah ama Matt, siapa yang jadi mempelai wanitanya?

buat Near:

1. near suka warna putih ya? kok kemana-mana selalu pake piyama sih?

2. kok suka nyeker kaya L sih?

buat Light:

1. ayo ceritakan apa saja yang kamu lakukan ama L saat diborgol berdua!

2. kalo kamu jadi dewa dunia baru, siapa dewinya?

3. punya fb ga? kasi tahu dong! biar luna add! heheheh

yup! segitu aja...=.=

salam bulan,

luna

...xxx...

Mello:

-APA? AKU SELINGKUH MA ALBINO ITU? NO WAY! Pikirkan apa yang kau katakan gadis kecil

-eumm... aku yang jadi mempelai wanitanya... (puas kau Author?)

Kisa-chan: iya, Mells nii-chan! Saya sangat puas!

Mello: -lempar panci ke Kisa-chan-

Kisa-chan: -tepar seketika-

...ehm, lanjut

Near:

-iya, saya suka warna putih dan piyama itu hadiah dari seseorang... cinta pertama... –blush lagi-

-saya ga nyeker... saya pake kaos kaki kok

Light:

-ga ada yang menyenangkan... it's a hell of the world waktu aku diborgol ma L

-ahaha... dewinya? Mungkin Luna-san bisa jadi dewinya... –gombal mode: on-

-ada... cari aja 'light ganteng yagami'

...xxx...

From Mihael Keehl – Mello

Mello kenapa wajahmu cantik bgt? Rahasianya apa?

...xxx...

Mello: hai, kembaranku... kamu cukup makan coklat kok...

...xxx...

From: R-chan

fufufu ficnya bagus kisa-san

yup,ok langsung ri-chan mau tanya

To raito:kamu berani ngebunuh sayu gak?cuman tanya kok #jadijanganbunuhsaya#

To l/panda:l kok kau bisa gak sakit gigi/gendut padahal tiap hari makan makanan yang manis.?

To matt:kenapa suka pake google?

To mello:mello,kalau disuruh kasih fanservice buat fujoshi bareng matt mau gak?

peace

R-chan

...xxx...

Kisa-chan: makasih R-chaaan!

Light: hmmm... –bingung-

L/Panda: oh ya, karena saya memakai energinya untuk berfikir

Matt: Goggle dear... bukan mbah google... itu karena goggle itu pemberian Mello

Mello: aku sih... –blush- mau mau saja...

Peace

...xxx...

From: Reyn-kun Walker

gomen br bc n ripiuw... ,

ikutan nanya ah~

- L: perasaan qm tiap hari kerjaan'a mendekam di dlm rmh melototin kompu mulu, apa mata qm g plus/minus/rabun? Klo g, apa sih rahasia'a?

- light: tipe cewe/cowo qm ky apa sih? Klo cowo, ky siapa n qm jd uke/seme?

-mello: coklat favorit qm apa?

-near: rambut qm bneran putih, kok bisa? Qm albino ya?

- matt: bagi2 game'a dunt~ *dilempar psp*

.

udah gt dl aja x y? Takut kepanjangan.

Best regard,

reyn-kun walker

...xxx...

L: tentu tidak... komputer saya beresolusi tinggi tapi aman untuk mata

Kisa-chan: jawabannya ilmiah banget, nii-sama

L: gimana kamu deh, imouto-chan

...lanjut ah!

Light: tipe cewek? Tipe cowok? Yah... coba bayangkan sendiri... saya harus seme loo... saya kan seme sejati...

Mello: 100% pure dark chocolate, Hershey's bar, sama Cadbury

Near: saya memang albino... seperti beruang kutub (?)

Matt: boleh! Game apa? Soul Calibur? Call of Duty?

...xxx...

-tbc

Kisa-chan: huff... hai kawan... maaf banyak typo disini, saya buru2, mau les... hehehehehe...

All DN chara: WAT? CUMA DIKIT GINI?

Kisa-chan: ssh... jangan rewel ah, saya Authorna... jya, minna, ditunggu reviewna!


	4. Any Questies?

Kisa-chan: konbanwa, minna! Saya balik lagi dengan para Death Note casts untuk menjawab pertanyaan anda semua... yuk, mari!

...xxx...

From: Kazusa-chan

kisa-chan. kazu mau bertanya

untuk mello: ano, kapan rambutmu di cat hitam?

untuk L: kenapa harus makan yg manis"? padhal wajahmu udah manis kok!

untuk light: berapa banyak jumlah bulu kaki-mu? jawab yg jujur. kalo ga ad bulu kaki, bulu ketek pun jadi !

untuk near: kenapa rambutmu kayak gembel?

untuk matt: matt-kun biasa beli rokok merek apa?

udah, cuman segitu ja, tpi semuanya harus dijawab dengan jujur lho ya. kalo ga, kazu bantai lho.

...xxx...

Kisa-chan: uhm... iya, Kazu, ini Kisa-chan udah suruh mereka kasih jawabannya –kabur-

Mello: heh? Memangnya kenapa? Kamu iri ya, karena rambut blonde-ku lebih bagus dari punyamu? Khekhekhe...

L: terima kasih Kazu, saya memang manis kan? –narsis mode: on-

Light: uhm... bulu kaki? Bulu ketek?

Near: rambut saya kaya gembel? –pundung di pojokan-

Matt: ah, aku sih apa aja juga jadi... dari mulai L.A lights sampe Dji Sam Soe, dari filter sampe kretek. Dari yang panjang sampe yang pendek (?)

...xxx...

From: Mihael Keehl – Mello

Buat Matt:

Kenapa Matt selalu pake goggle kemana mana?

...xxx...

Matt: wah, kenapa ya? Mungkin karena itu hadiah pemberian Mello tersayang? –dilempar revolver-

...xxx...

From: Asia RyuuBirthday

*awas2 orang ganteng mau ngikut repyu! Heh! Udah d bilang awas itu knp bnyk barbie2 brserakan?*

Udah ch 3 y? Wah, sy ketinggalan donk.. Ywdh deh sy nanya(lagi) aja, bolehkan author-san? ^^ author-san cantik deh..

To: panda yg slalu bwt sy ilfiiil (L) *d gmpr l's fg*

Eh eL! Sy pnya obat mujaer eh mujarap tuk menyembuhkan anda dr gangguan-panda-ke-autis-an mau gak? Ntar sy krm k inggris!

To: beyond yg paaalliing kereeenn -blush-

B! Ikutan msk anime donk! Soal'a sy gak pny novel anda T.T *meratapi nasip*

To: mello

Lu kok gak matek seh? Kmrn udah ane santet pk bambu runcing(?) y udah deh ntar malem ane cb lg.. Lalala~

To: near

Neng! Kok prtnyaan sy gak d jwb sih? Malah bacotan bos sy yg situ ladenin =="

Mau gak jd partnerku tuk membunuh *ngelirik mello* dia?

Ahh, sekian dr sy, pamiit jgn kangen y!

...xxx...

Kisa-chan: ah makasih udah dibilang cantikkk... ah, idung saya terbang... maaf, itu Barbie punya Near –buru-buru dibuang-

Panda Imut: saya tidak pernah membuat anda ilfil sepertinya dan saya menolak tawaran tersebut, saya tidak mau obat tersebut membuat saya berubah menjadi gendut karena efek sampingnya masih dipertanyakan seperti kebenaran dari kasus DePe dan JuPe (?)

Beyond yang paaaalllliiiinnngggg keren: uumm... gimana ya? Saya harus ngomong sama produsernya sih... ah tapi tinggal bilang Author aja deh! Ntar dia yang urusin... –dilempar sambel-

Mello: aku ga akan mati disantet, gadis kecil (?) kau masih terlalu naif –ketawa setan-

Near:

-ah, maaf, saya melewatkan pertanyaan tersebut. Jika saya ada di dunia ini, artinya saya dilahirkan dan artinya saya punya orang tua kan? walaupun belum jelas siapa... –pundung-

-Partner membunuh Mello? –ngelirik Mello bentar- ah, sepertinya tidak, dia mengancam saya jika menjadi pacar anda, video SasuNaru dan NejiGaa milik saya akan dihapus (?) (sejak kapan Near jadi fudan?)

-ya, sama-sama, saya tidak akan kangen kok

...xxx...

From: Chocolatees

wah, kayak nya rame...

mau nanya~~~

to near:

1. I love you! boleh ga, near aku jadiin teddy bear kutub di rumahku?

2. coba dong, near pake baju itam2 nya mello?

3. aku punya puzzle yg belum selesai... bantuin dund...

to mello

1. eh, avatar aku coklat lho? mau?

aku bingung mau nanya apa lagii. yap ini aja... ^.^

...xxx...

By Near:

-Love you, too. Jadiin saya teddy bear kutub? Maaf, saya lebih suka jadi domba garut (?) yang putih bersih

-hnn... saya bingung, saya mau saja, tapi haruskah saya mencuri pakaian tersebut? Karena jika saya meminta secara halus, Mello akan melempar saya dengan senjata-senjatanya

-boleh, gambarnya apa? Kalau Upin-Ipin saya mau (?)

By Mello:

-aku mau yang asli, ga mau yang palsu –bersiap memalak Author dengan nista-

-yah... padahal aku ngarep banyak pertanyaan...

...xxx...

From: Putri Luna

wai! Luna di sini!

.

sebelumnya, Luna ngucapin maaf beribu maaf atas keterlambatan nge-ripiu. luna lagi bertapa di gunung nyari ilham*plak

.

sebenernya dari kemarin mau ripiu, tapi laptop rusak dan Luna males lewat hape. takut gak cukup.

.

oke, kita akhiri bacot gak penting ini.

.

pertanyaan luna a-da-la-ah:

untuk Light:

1. menurut kamu, L itu manis atau enggak sih?

2. kamu pernah ngintip si L mandi ga?

3. ayo jujur, kamu itu penganut Yaoi ato Straight?

.

untuk Near:

1. apa sih yang kamu suka dari Mello?

2. kalo ultah, mau kado apa?

.

untuk L:

1. pernah ga keramas? tahu dan pernah liat kan yang namanya sisir?*plak

abis rambutnya berantakan banget sih-3-

2. pernah ngalamin jerawatan ato ketombean ga?

3. pernah ke salon ga? kakinya perlu dipedikur thu! kan setiap hari nyeker*plak

.

untuk Matt:

1. mello itu apamu sih? pacar? tunangan? majikan? sahabat? istri?*plak

ceritanya kalian honeymoon, mau kemana? berikan alasan!

.

.

aih aih...

segitu aja, gak tahu apa lagi...

.

salam bulan,

.

.

Luna

...xxx...

Light:

-L manis? Cake-nya kali –dilempar garpu-

-ngintip L mandi? Ngga, Cuma pernah mandi bareng aja –dilempar botol-

-aku sih yang mana juga sama aja... aku tri, suka sama cewek, cowok, dan tumbuhan (?)

Near:

-Mello? Rambutnya dan coklatnya –ditodong revolver-

-Action Figure Gundam 00 Quanta (jahh, ini sih pengennya Author)

L:

-saya selalu keramas dan saya mengenal sisir

-jerawatan? Ketombean? Nggak tuh

-saya belum pernah masuk salon. Kaki saya tidak perlu di pedikur, Watari sudah melakukannya untuk saya

Matt:

-Majikan, Istri, Tunangan, Pengantin, yah sesukamu lah –dilempar bulan-

-honeymoon? BALI! –ditodong revolver- eh, ehm... saya bingung... saya mau ke Indonesia pengennya... –siap2 dilempar panci oleh si Author-

-aiih, pertanyaannya yang banyak dong! –dilempar bohlam-

...xxxxx...

From: Ichikawa Fue

masih tbc kan? sip!

NEAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

1. Napa Near kagum ma L?

2. Napa kebiasaan Near kayak L?

3. Near nganggap L apa?

4. Orang yg Near anggap penting sapa? (praivesi yak...hahah)

5. Merek permen favorit Near apa? (oke, mulai gak penting)

6. Permen favorit Near harganya berapa?

7. Belinya di mana?

8. Kira2 dijual di Indonesia gak?

9. Film favorit?

...xxx...

Near:

-karena saya ingin bisa muda selalu –apahubungannya?-

-yah... kan kaya diatas... –makin ngga nyambung-

-kakak mungkin? Mungkin ya... –bingung-

-MML tebaklah sendiri –halahorangdahketauan-

-Chup-a-Cups

-harganya hanya 0.5 sen

-dimana aja boleh

-dijual kok

-Gundam 00 the movie, death Note, sama Casino Royale –?-

...xxx...

From: Kurara animeluver

Kurara: Saia baru bc fanficnya & ketawa" sendiri di angkot. Sape dikira org gila XD

dark Kura: Emang elo gila =.='a

Kura: shut up dark Kura! Udah deh, saia mau tny

buat:

L: apa km suka sm Light-kun? Udah ngaku aja! ;)

Light: sehari km kasih Ryuk apel brp?

My love Near-kun:

aiih~ saia jadi malu! 0/0

mau nggak jd pacar aq? Hehe.. :3

Ryuk: apa sih enaknya apel sampe km ketagihan?

Sayu: Gimana sih perasaanmu sm Masuda?

Udah deh segitu aja. Thanks buat fanficnya yg keren Kisa :D

...xxx...

Kisa-chan: thanks Kuraracchi dan Yami-Kuracchi! Ini saya udah nyogok nyuruh mereka buat jawab pertanyaan!

L: hnn... –blushing seketika-

Light: 1000 kardus, kebayang tuh...

Your Love Near-kun:

-kenapa malu?

-akan saya pikirkan dulu, saya akan menghubungi anda jika saya sudah memutuskan

Ryuk: hyuk... hyuk... hyuk... enak banget loh! Author aja doyan? [kok bawa2 nama saya?]

Sayu: hmm... Matsuda ya? Aku ngga tau pasti...

Kisa-chan: dou itashimashite, Kuraracchi dan Yami-Kuracchi!

...xxx...

Kisa-chan: APAAAAA? MELLO MAU MALAK SAYAH? –rage mode: on-

Matt, L, Light, B: -ngambil fire extinguisher- -nyemprotin fire extinguisher ke Author-

Mello: -kabur-

Kisa-chan: -kecapean- hueeeeeeh... ya ampun aku lama banget apudettonya ya? Hahahah... lagi aktif di fandom D. Gray-Man dulu, mungkin ini apudetto terakhir... baru mungkin karena saya masih sering ngecek kesini. Berdoa lah agar saya tidak moved ke D. Gray-Man –diseret Allen&Lavi- oh nooo! –ngilang-

Near: review ya, Minna... yang review dapet ciuman dari sayah


End file.
